The Rose
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [AU] UPDATED 12.4.06. Maureen Johnson left Bohmeia 12 years ago and is the toast of London Theater Society. But what happens when she tries to bring her drama outreach programs to the East Village? MaureenBenny Pairing.
1. Leaving London

_I wasn't actually planning on posting any of this new story yet, but I figured, what the hell. So here is the first chapter of **"The Rose"**. I've already got 5 chapters written on this one. I hope you enjoy it. _

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

Leaving London

The night was perfect as the full moon let its light fall on the ancient white house. The circular drive was filled with cars and the fountain made soft gurgling noises as the water rose and fell in icy spurts. The lamps were lit and the moon shown through the windows. A large cream-colored door opened at one end of a hall. A dark-haired woman slowly wound her way around huge floral arrangements and fountains and made her way towards the ballroom. She slipped quietly along red carpet. Her floofy wine-red ball gown swished saucily around her curves as her hips moved from side to side. Her black shoes clicked methodically on the tiles once she came upon the stairs and descended. Her half-a-million-dollar diamond necklace and earring set sparkled under the lamps. As she approached the large and ornate wooden doors, she took a deep breath and let it out, steadying her nerves. The 2 servants at the doors looked simultaneously at her in question. She shivered and nodded. The one on the left opened it a crack and leaned his head out and nodded to someone on the other side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Called the major domo, "May I present, the lady of the hour, patron of the arts, and the host of tonight's wonderful party, Miss Maureen Johnson!"

Both doors opened and out walked Maureen Johnson. She smiled gently and took a glass of champagne from a tray of a liveried servant. "As the head of the Board of Directors at The Rose Theater and founder of M. J. Inc., I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for gracing us with your presence tonight. You, as the patrons and benefactors, are the backbone of this organization. To date, since we've started 5 years ago, we've raised over $100,000 for charity." Clapping started. "We've brought the wonderful business of show business to those who are less fortunate and started drama outreach groups. We've awarded acting scholarships and placed talented individuals into internships. We've done what was one thought almost impossible, we've given those kids who were thought to be unruly and dangerous an outlet for their energy. "

The clapping rose immensely as she paused.

"And now, I'd like to introduce my new partner of M. J. Inc., Joanne Jefferson!" She swept a hand out over the audience and motioned to an African American woman standing near the back of the gathering. The woman smiled, made her way through the crowd, accepting quiet congrats, and began to ascend the grand staircase. "As some of you know, I am leaving for New York City within the week. I'm in the process of finding some local theaters to re-build and make useful." She paused and went on, "I have appointed Joanne to run the operation in my absence. Why should the theater be only accessible for the wealthy? I was once a starving artist and I know what it's like, so my next project is to use some of the money raised to bring the fine arts to parts of the city where the nicest thing they know is a community center. I plan to be gone at least a month or 2."

The crowd started clapping again and Maureen smiled and shook Joanne's hand. "Here's to a new future for those who are passionate about theater, yet can't afford it." She raised her champagne glass. "Cheers! If anyone is interested in seeing the full plan, talk to Carl Monty. Meantime, enjoy the party."

Everybody drank and then went back to mingling.

Joanne looked down at her copper-colored dress. "Thank you again, Maureen, for giving me this opportunity. I won't let you down."

Maureen smiled and waved her hand. "Don't worry about it, dear. You'll be just fine. And you know I'm only a phone call away if anything goes wrong. New York isn't that far from London. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go rub elbows with the crowd." She left the other woman standing and began to descend the stairs. God, she felt hypocritical. Here she was living it up as one of the most prominent entrepreneurs in London when her former friends were probably still freezing in the loft in the East Village. Well, she'd go down there and change that.

"Maureen."

She looked up from her thoughts and saw Mick standing there, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Maureen, my muse; be still my heart. You look amazing, darling. How do you do it? You never cease to amaze me." He took her arm and began to gently lead her over a group of people.

Maureen smiled mockingly. "I amaze you? You amaze me. I don't how you manage to get those connections, but whatever you did works." She'd known Mick since she got out of the East Village, 12 years ago. He was her best friend, confidant, connection-holder, and an all-around good guy. Without him, she never would have been able to get her big break.

She had been performing at a run-down community theater as Sally Bowles in Cabaret. Mick had come up to her after the show and informed her that he was impressed with her acting and singing ability and offered her a chance to go to London and audition for one of the world's top producers. She's accepted the job right then and there. When she got back to the loft, she found Mimi coughing on the couch and Roger trying unsuccessfully to get her to go to the hospital. Mark was fiddling with his camera and Benny was standing near the kitchen talking quietly to Collins. She burst out her news and was met with silence, save for Mimi's cough. Mark had just stared at her as if she was crazy. Benny smiled and congratulated her, Collins shrugged. Roger accused her of selling out and Mimi told her to go for it. She packed her stuff, and her and Mick headed out of New York. That same night, she slept in a soft bed in a penthouse suite in London. She never went back. And she never intended to go back… until now. And Mick was going with her.


	2. New York, Again

_Hello, again. Here's the 2nd chapter of my story. Thanks to GorgeousSmile and PinkElf for reviewing. Again, this story is not going to be what you expect. That includes characterizations. I know Maureen seems a bit... stuck-up. Also, to clarify one thing, Maureen and Joanne were never lovers and Maureen is straight. This is a VERY A/U fic. Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

New York Again 

The taxi pulled up in front of the Crystalline Hotel. Maureen waited until Mick opened the door, then stepped out onto the infamous streets of New York. Horns screeched and people yelled. The stench of day-old garbage hit Maureen and she wrinkled her nose.

"Well, here we are: the center of the universe." Mick stated. "How does it feel to be home?"

Maureen pulled her fur coat around her and looked around at the dirty streets she once lived near. She made a face. "Not sure. Give me a few days." She shivered. "Let's go in, I'm freezing." Was she glad to be back, or not? She needed some time. She strode up to the door entrance and waited for the doorman to open it. They went in and Maureen hailed a bellhop. "You, there. Please bring our bags in from the taxi." She marched up to the desk and said to the clerk there, "Reservations for Johnson, party of 2. Penthouse suite, if I recall right."

The clerk nodded. "Welcome to the Crystalline Hotel, Miss Johnson. Here are your room keys. Your number is Suite 246. There are 2 rooms attached to the main living area and balcony. If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable, don't hesitate to let us know." With that, the lady handed Maureen 2 gold-plated card keys.

Maureen turned to Mick, who looked amused. "You want some champagne?"

A thoughtful look passed over Mick's face and he nodded. "Of course. To celebrate."

Maureen smiled and turned back to the clerk. "Please have some champagne sent up. Thank you." With that she headed towards the glass-door elevator. It took 3 bellhops to get their entire luggage up to the 18th floor. Well, most of it was Maureen's. When they reached the door, Mick slid one of the keys through and with a mechanical click, the cream colored door opened to reveal a sumptuous room. To the right, against the wall, was a small table graced by a frost-edged mirror with a light blue vase filled to the brim with yellow roses. Aside from the small entryway, 3 steps led into a sunken living area. Directly in front of them lay a light blue couch that looked as if it could hold 4 comfortably. On the opposing wall, were 2 large windows, framed in dark blue and the surrounding walls were a soft yellow. On the left side of the windows another floor-length glass-covered opening stood waiting, almost beckoning the occupants to come out onto the balcony that overlooked the city. Upon entering the living room, there was 1 door on either side that led to the bedrooms. In front of the couch was a large TV and entertainment system. There was also a kitchen to the right beyond the windows. The kitchen was above the entertainment area and was reached by a few steps as well as the doors that opened to reveal short halls leading to the bedrooms.

Maureen smiled. This was perfect for someone of her prominence. "Mick, which room would you like?" she asked as she set her fur on the edge of the couch. She flipped her deep brown hair over her clothed shoulder. She had chosen a simple, but elegant black suit offset by a light blue silk shirt and pearls. She leaned against the couch's edge and bent one leg, removing a black heel and rubbed her foot in obvious relief.

Mick's blue eyes wandered to her stocking-clad foot and lingered. He then shifted his gaze around the room. He stuck his hands in his pockets and spoke decisively. "The one to the left." He flicked some imaginary lint off his jacket. He looked quite dapper in his attire. He wore a navy blue jacket with gold buttons and a black button-up shirt. He left a few of the buttons undone exposing a tanned chest and he wasn't wearing a tie. He detested ties. His tailored blue pants were impeccably smooth and his hand-made shoes shiny. He smiled first at Maureen, then at the bellhops. "Here." He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and handed each a $10 bill. "That'll be all now."

The bellhops bowed slightly and left the room. Mick started taking his suitcases towards his room. Maureen slipped her shoe back on and went towards hers, opening the door as she went. The hallway was short and there were yet another pair of doors. She opened the one on her right and discovered that it led to what was undoubtedly an office. There was a window on one side offset by a large white wood desk that took up 2 sides of the wall. The walls were the same soft yellow that the living area was. She smiled. This would be very nice. She opened the other door and discovered a lovely bedroom. The bed was off to one side and was a four-poster. The comforter was a dark rose and the sheets cream. The walls were a pale pink and the carpet was also cream. There was a dark brown dresser sporting a large mirror directly opposite the bed and the closet was to the right. There was another door to the left which opened into a master bath complete with a Jacuzzi-style tub and a double headed shower. She set 2 of her suitcases down and had the sudden urge to pounce on the bed. She giggled to herself and flung herself onto the soft comforter. She raised her legs and kicked off her shoes. She closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. No doubt the champagne they would have later would help as well. She faintly heard a knock on the door, but decided to ignore it.

After the champagne arrived, Mick went to her room. Seeing she was resting, he watched her in silence. He had removed his jacket and shoes. He smiled. This was good for. She needed to come back. He had seen where she used to live and felt sorry for her. While he knew that she was where she belonged, he knew that she wasn't truly happy. Aside from helping out local theaters, he harbored hopes that being home would bring the sparkle that had attracted him to her in the first place would return. Several months after they reached London, he started noticing that Maureen seemed a bit subdued. She only appeared happy when she was up on stage performing. She hadn't actually performed for about 5 years since she was accepted onto the Board of Directors for the theater and began to run her programs through M. J Inc. He put his fingers together while his thoughts turned around in his mind. He wondered if maybe he could get her an engagement here in New York for a while. She was quite well known in the London circle and wondered how much of the publicity had reached New York. He'd have to get a hold of a few people and call in some favors, but he was sure he could do it. Maybe… 4 or 5 months at most. He'd just have to make sure that was what she wanted. His first task, as always, was to make sure that Maureen Johnson got what she wanted when she wanted. And he would move heaven and earth for her. True he had been the one to introduce her to the life of the privileged; but she had taken his advice and connections and made them her own. She was an extraordinary woman both inside and out. Outside, she was a beauty. Some people might say she was classic and others would say she was Victorian. Either way, she was gorgeous and his muse.

His gaze wandered back over her prone form and the tanned skin of her neck. He walked over towards her and spoke. "Maureen. Wake up."

She stirred slightly.

He sighed. "Maureen, honey, time to get up." He put his hand to her shoulder and shook her slightly.

Maureen heard a voice calling to her from a distance and tried to ignore it. She rolled over, but the voice was still insistent. She frowned and opened her emerald eyes slowly. A handsome face entered her vision and she smiled. "Hi, Mark." She mumbled. The face drew back, conveying shock. She opened her eyes all the way and sat up.

"Mark? I'm Mick." Came the voice, amusement evident. "Who's Mark?"

She looked up into Mick's face and blushed. "Sorry, I was having a weird dream." She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Mick stepped back and smiled. "Who's Mark?" he inquired again.

Maureen's smile faded and she looked down at her lap. "Mark is-" she stopped. "-was someone I once knew." She said quietly as old memories began to fill her mind.

Mick looked concerned. Maybe this trip wasn't going to go as well as he hoped. He went over and using a finger, lifted her chin up. "Don't be sad. Where's the Maureen that I know so well?"

Maureen smiled and brought her hand up to his face. "You're sweet, Mick. I'm right here."

He withdrew and smiled. "Champagne's here. Care to join me in a glass of bubbly?" he offered her his arm.

She giggled and accepted. "Why of course, dear sir. I'm be honored."

Together the 2 of them went back into the living area. Maureen sat at the mini-bar while Mick opened the bottle. "I got us tickets to see WICKED tonight at the Gershwin with an invitation to the after-party. Interested? I hear the leading lady is phenomenal." He said as he handed her a crystal flute.

She nodded her acceptance of the glass and replied, "Sure. That would be great. I haven't seen a Broadway show since I left. The London theater system just isn't the same as New York."

Mick held out his glass. "A toast: to success."

"To success." She echoed and glasses clinked.

* * *

Oooo... she mentioned Mark. She mentioned Mark... (dances around) (coughs) I'm done. 


	3. Doubts

_This chapter is dedicated to **GorgeousSmile** cause she's such a good writer and she added me to her author alerts. hugs Anyway, I know this chapter's short, but it's intended to be. Can anyone catch the little hint about what's going on between Maureen and Mick? I promise the next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

Doubts

Maureen looked herself over in the mirror. Large green eyes stared back at her framed by a few tendrils of brown hair. The rest was pulled up into a simple twist. Her dress was the color of emeralds which accentuated her eyes and her shoes were black. She wandered over to the bed and picked up her black evening coat in a gloved hand, jewels glittering. She felt excited at the prospect of spending an evening out with a handsome man. It had been a while since she'd been out for anything other than business. "This was really sweet of Mick." She mused to herself. "He's a sweetheart." Mick was always so good to her.

_Like Mark was._

She looked up startled. Where had that thought come from? She hadn't thought of Mark; or anyone from her old group in years.

_Mark was always there to do my bidding. And I was there for his. Only not as much. _

It was as if that one thought was the key to her memory bank. Mimi and her outrageous spirit, Roger and his lovable assiness, Collins and his ability to be a brother to her, Benny with his unfailing motivation, and Mark with his sweetness. It all came back to her in waves of both pain and delight as if she was watching one of Mark's many films. Would she see them again? Would they all be here? Mimi was doing badly when she left and she had no idea about Collins or even Roger. Were they still living in the same loft? And what about Benny? She had no doubt that he had managed to escape and was probably living in the upper crust of society as she was.

"Maureen?"

She looked at the door, startled out of her thoughts. "I'm coming, Mick." She called. Slowly she stood up and grabbed her evening coat. She looked once more in the mirror. "I made the right choice. I'm happy." She whispered. But somewhere, in the dark recesses of her mind, she began, for the first time in many years, to question her decision. Was she really doing the right thing? She's soon find out.


	4. A Prospect Emerges

_This is the fasted I've ever updated any story, but this is by far, my favorite RENT story next to "**The Catsuit**." However... this is the last update for a while. I need to write at least 3 more chapters before I post again. _

_When I spent the HUGE amount of money on the ticket to see WICKED, I also recieved a ticket to the after-party. The descriptioins here are taken from what I saw and experienced. (sighs) I loved it..._

_In this chapter, the stage is set. Pun wholeheartedly intended. There's another pun in here as well, if you can catch it. (wink) If you can, let me know. The first person to catch it, gets the dedication of my next chapter. And no, PinkElf, you can't get it, 'cause you already know. (smiles) Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

A Prospect Emerges 

The performance was wonderful and she enjoyed every minute of it. Mick was right, the leading lady was fantastic. Afterwards, she and Mick were invited to the after-party. The room at the neighboring hotel was grandly made-up. There were metal trees everywhere with glowing green lanterns hanging from them. There were curved glass-topped tables filled to the brim with delectable sweets and savory appetizers. There were 2 drink stations set up, one carrying a selection of wines, water and juices and the other mixing drinks. Maureen went up to the mixed drinks bar and waited patiently in line. There were 2 mixers up there; one for Cosmos and one for Martinis. The mixers shook the alcohol and flavor and then poured it through a tube set up in a gigantic ice sculpture that was made to resemble vodka bottles. There were green olives stuffed with pimentos, apple slices, and lemons to garnish your drink. Standing tables were set up everywhere draped in black and green linens. There was soft music playing and the atmosphere was slightly sensual.

Mick, it seemed, knew quite a few of the patrons there as he was laughing with them when she walked up, Cosmo in hand. She slid her hand through his arm to signal she was there.

"Ah, my dear. Maureen, this is Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gray. They own quite a bit of property in the East Village and various other areas of New York. And this is their charming daughter, Alison." He gestured to each person in turn and Maureen extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard of you." She said warmly. Mrs. Gray was an elegant lady, gray hair done up in a sophisticated style and set off with diamonds and a lovely mink. Her dress was a dark charcoal gray that showed her blue eyes to advantage. Mr. Gray's hair was still quite dark. He was wearing a tux with tails and a silver vest and tie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Johnson. I must say, I'm quite impressed with all your charity work." Mr. Gray's voice was deep and very cultured sounding. He nodded to Mick and turned back to her. "Mick here was telling me that you plan to refurbish a theater in the East Village and set it up for local work."

Maureen smiled and took a sip of her drink. "Indeed I do. When I was younger, I always thought that the idea of Theater was wasted on elderly rich people. I wanted theater to be available to those kids and teenagers and even adults that might not have the money and or the resources to attend Broadway and/or perform in it." Seeing that they both looked interested, she continued on. "I lived in the East Village for 10 years. I wanted to perform so very badly and a little while after I finally got my chance, I met Mick and the rest is history." She swallowed some of her drink. "By offering low cost or free drama, acting and singing programs, we help to eliminate the growing population of kids living on the streets and causing havoc. There has been significant improvements with our work in London. I'm eager to bring that here, where it will hopefully do good."

Mrs. Gray smiled softly. "I highly admire you ambitions, dear. There are so few people who have the motivation to do something for someone else. There is a run-down theater on a piece of property that we own that might be of interest to you." She paused. "It was built 30 years ago and was partly destroyed by a fire only 5 years after it was built. We're not exactly sure of the condition of the theater, but if you're interested, I can set you up with Alison's husband-"

"Ex-husband." Alison burst in.

Mrs. Gray looked sharply at her daughter. "Ex? Since when? Last I heard you were fine."

Alison smiled maliciously. "I caught him cheating and I filed the divorce papers yesterday. He was dallying with some dancer." She smiled at Maureen.

Mrs. Gray raised her eyes towards the ceiling and continued on. "Her ex-husband and he can give you a tour. How does that sound?"

Maureen leaned over to Mick and whispered in his ear. "What do you think? It would save us a lot of hassle in perusing the city."

Mick tensed slightly when he felt her breath touch his ear. "I agree. If it's not in too bad a condition, we'll take it." He whispered back and saw her smile. He faced the Grays and held out his hand. "Done. When can we meet with this young man?"

Maureen finished her drink and excused herself to get another. As she was waiting in line, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Maureen, was it?"

The other woman turned around and smiled. "Yes, Alison?"

The blond nodded. "I thought I might talk to you seeing as my parents and your boyfriend are doing business."

Maureen got her drink, waited for Alison to get hers and then the 2 of them moved over to an empty table. "Oh, Mick's not my boyfriend. He's the one who brought me out of the East Village. I owe him everything." Her gazed locked with Alison's. "I was going nowhere and he lifted me up and gave me a new life."

Alison smiled. "It's almost like one of those horrid Cinderella stories that mothers read to their kids."

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Horrid? Why?"

Alison shrugged, her elegant dress fluttering. "It's just that they are so far-fetched that they couldn't possibly come true. The only way to rise form rags to riches is by hard work and determination."

Maureen was a bit shocked. Alison seemed nice enough, but underneath it all she was as bitchy as a dog in heat. "I-" Maureen started, then was interrupted when Mick came over and put his hand on her elbow.

"Maureen, my dear. We need to go. We're meeting the young gentleman at 3 tomorrow." He turned to Alison and her parents, who had come up behind her. "Mr. and Mrs. Gray, Alison, it was fortuitous meeting you here. I hope that we'll be able to do business together very soon. After we see the theater, I'll give you a call. Expect to hear from us within the week."

"Thank you so very much." Maureen murmured gracefully as she held out her hand and Mr. Gray brought it to his lips.

"Here's my card. If you have any questions, feel free to call me. The price is highly negotiable. Maureen, my dear; it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Here," Alison pushed another card into her hand. "My cell number. Maybe we can get together over lunch sometime. It's so rare to find another female who has the same motivations and isn't a flake."

Maureen groaned inwardly, but smiled sweetly and accepted the card. "Thank you, Alison. I'll give you a call when my schedule permits."

* * *

_Know what I just realized? This chapter title is a foreshawdowing... wierd._


	5. An Old Friend

_Grrrr... I can't believe that nobody caught the line!! This chapter isn't dedicated to anyone. You have to read this chapter to know what I was talking about. Thanks to **PinkElf** for beta-ing this. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and faved. It means a lot to me. Glad to know people like my writing. Enjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

The Theater 

The next morning, around 1, Maureen awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing from where she left it in the charger. She sleepily reached over to the other side of the bed and grabbed the phone. The top flipped open and she held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled.

"Maureen?" the voice on the other end responded.

"This is Maureen. Hi Jo." Maureen sat up.

"Hi, I have a question for you." Joanne's voice sounded a bit pinched.

Maureen yawned. "Shoot."

"Ok. For the Reaser Fund, do we need to contact the subscribers or the founders?"

Maureen's eyes widened. "You mean to set up the gala? Shit. I thought I had taken care of that before I left. Darn it. When is the gala supposed to happen again?"

"In 3 ½ months. The reason I'm asking is because I found a memo on your desk dated from the 15th telling you about it."

Maureen got out of bed and threw a thin robe on. She cursed under her breath. "Damn. Ok… um. You should first contact the subscribers and then contact the founders with all the info. Tell them to send you the budget and the list. They'll know what you mean. Remind them that it needs to be by fax as the postal service in London is slow. Then I want you to make a copy and fax it to me. Call me as soon as you get it in and I'll give you the number."

Jo sighed in relief over the connection. "Thanks. This is harder then I thought. I'll call you later."

Maureen heard a click and threw the phone on her bed. She wandered naked into the shower and turned on the water to full heat. As the steam filled the bathroom, she stepped in and popped open her body wash. Why hadn't she taken care of the Reaser Fund Gala ahead of time? She asked herself as she rinsed and began to wash her hair. She shouldn't have left it to Joanne. Joanne was good, yes, but she wasn't experienced enough to handle the Gala. And the Gala needed to be a success. Without it, they wouldn't receive 40 of the needed money to finance all the programs and keep the theater in order. She rinsed her hair and stepped out of the shower pulled one the luxurious towels about her slim form.

She went into the bedroom again and began to hunt for clothes to wear. Her and Mick were to meet Alison's ex-husband at 3 for a tour of the theater. She looked at the scribbled address. Avenue B and 10th. Was that… she paused, her eyes widened. She knew that place! She used to sneak in and play there when ever she was upset. The Mandarin Circle was a beautiful theater even though it had been in a fire. She was excited to go back. She finally decided on a form fitting dark purple sweater with black slacks and her black heeled boots. She felt sexy and professional at the same time. She stood in front of the mirror and started to French-braid her hair. She did the top half and left the rest loose. She completed the ensemble with her cream colored fur-lined Channel jacket.

She waltzed into the living area and called out, "Micky! Let's go."

Mick came out of his hallway and smiled at her. "You look stunning. Ready?"

She nodded, curls flying. He held out his arm and she slipped hers into it and together they left the hotel and slipped into the limo that was waiting for them.

As they cruised through the city into it's heart, Maureen was silent. She was going home. Well, almost. But oh so very close; the loft was only 8 blocks away from the theater. She began to fiddle with her necklace when suddenly a hand reached for hers.

"You'll be fine." Mick said soothingly as she softly caressed her fingers.

She swallowed her fears and gave him a small smile.

Soon, they were in the East Village. As they passed Avenue A, Maureen saw the red, blue, yellow, and white sign of the Catscratch Club go whizzing by. And there, on the corner, was the Life Café. As they passed by, she tried in vain to see inside the windows. It was no use. She wondered if any of her old friends were in their, drinking their lives away.

_Stop it!_ her mind chastised. _You were once there doing the same thing._

_But I've stopped doing that! _She snapped back mentally. _I've done something with my life and I'm HAPPY!_

_Are you really?_ The voice asked._ What would you do to be back there right now, drinking with them?_

Maureen felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. _I'd give a lot…_ even in her mind was the sadness evident.

Soon they pulled up to a dilapidated building. It was fairly large. Half the roof was missing and there were boards nailed up everywhere. Standing in front facing the building was a tall bald black man. The limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door. Mick got out and held a hand out for Maureen. She stepped out and shielded her eyes. They walked up to the man.

"Excuse me?" Are you-" Mick started to ask as the man turned around.

"BENNY!" Maureen yelled as she recognized her old friend. She stood still and stared. He still looked very much the same save for a few more wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He still looked good. He was dressed in a dark blue turtleneck, black jacket, and black slacks. He was as handsome as ever.

The man stared. "Maureen? Is that really… you?" the last part was almost a whisper. He continued to stare at his former friend. She looked good; different, but damn good. She was still as sexy as ever. But there was a different kind of sparkle in her eyes. Gone was the sparkle of naivety and in its place was the sparkle of knowledge. She had matured into a stunning woman. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach when he looked at her. She still had her trademark million-dollar smile on her face, but this time there was sincerity behind it. He held out his arms and she ran towards him.

Maureen jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "Benny. It's good to see you. I knew you'd do something productive eventually." She said in his ear, her breath floating over him. She felt him shudder.

He shivered as her breath touched his ear. "I thought you were in London." He set her down, arms still around her, hands on her waist.

Maureen kept her arms around his neck. "I was, er, am. I came to look at the theater to buy." She stopped talking and her eyes got wide. "Wait! You're Alison's ex!"

Benny let go and got a bit red. His hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I'm her ex. I- wait, how did you know?"

Maureen looked down at the ground and then looked at him through her lashes.

He thought he'd melt.

"Mick and I," she said as she gestured to him and he came over. "met Mr. and Mrs. Gray and Alison at the after-show party for WICKED last night. Mick somehow has connections. This is Mick Anderson. Mick, this is Benny. We used to live together in the loft."

Mick held out his hand. "I vaguely remember you. You were the one who helped Maureen out the door, wasn't it?"

Benny smiled a bit tensely and replied, still looking at Maureen, "Yes, that was me. I always knew she'd be famous."

Maureen blushed. "You never said anything."

Benny looked embarrassed. "I didn't want Mark to take it the wrong way." He looked around. "Look can I show you guys the theater?"

Mick felt a bit uneasy throughout the whole thing. He saw how Benny looked at Maureen. He saw the lust in his eyes, but he also saw something else and he couldn't place it, but it made him feel uneasy. But… he also saw the way Maureen looked at him. She looked happier then he'd ever seen her aside from the stage. He told himself to back off and that if Maureen was happy, he was happy and he shouldn't let his personal feelings get in the way pf her making her way to glory. He smiled the best he could and followed Benny, who had offered his arm to Maureen, around the side and to a metal door that had a padlock on it.

"You know… there's a better way to get in here." Maureen said a bit shyly.

Benny's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know?"

Maureen smiled a little smile and got a faraway look in her eyes. "I used to come here after Mark and I fought and vent my frustrations out from the stage. I wrote some good protests here…" her voice trailed off as Benny unlocked the door it opened with a creek.

* * *

_Ominous... Anyway, bet ya didn't know that was coming, did you? Well, I've decided that I like the Benny/Maureen pairing. And not just because of Taye and Idina. I watched part of **Daybreak** last week. OMG! Taye is soooo hot... _

_For those of you who are curious, the pun was when Mrs. Gray says that she'll set up Maureen with Alison's ex-husband, it becomes literal. I was giving you guys a hiint of the pairing to come... but... (sighs) nobody got it... oh, well. _


End file.
